In an existing environment of paying to use an image forming apparatus, when a user transmits content to be printed from an external apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), to an image forming apparatus, an employee providing a print service prints the content by using the image forming apparatus and provides a printout to the user after a charge according to print options (for example, the number of printouts and color or monochrome printing) is paid.
At this time, procedures between the user and the employee, from requesting the printing of the content to transmitting the printout to the user, are complicated. In addition, there may be reliability issues regarding calculating of the charge and it may be difficult to manage a print history.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.